Temple of KinYami
by roo17
Summary: AceLu. Ace and Luffy are searching for the Temple of Kin-Yami where One Piece is. But the temple has a darkness no one can imagine. Will the brothers survive the temple? Or will they be torn to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_**Temple of Kin-Yami  
>Short Prologue <strong>_

_**Summary: Ace and Luffy are two brothers in love and have made it their life goal to find the lost Temple of Kin-Yami, a temple said to hold the legendary statue of Kin and the mythical treasure One Piece. But inside the temple lies horrors no one could even imagine. WIll the two brothers be able to survive the temple? Or will the dark creatures inside tear them apart? AceLuffy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Temple Run, which this plot is based off of. :3**_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure this is the right way?" Asked the first archeologist. The second one nodded, rechecking the map once again.<em>

_"Dave, I'm sure we're heading the right way. Just give me a second, alright?" He gave a thick sigh before stopping and looking around the thick jungle they were in. He checked to the left, and then to the right, before pointing to the east. "The swamp should be that way." They trudged onward in silence, praying they were heading in the right direction. After a few minutes, the smaller archeologist was about to speak up again when the jungle finally cleared and revealed purplish colored swamp water and off in the distance, a glimpse of an old temple. Grins overtook both their face's and they jumped with joy._

_"We found it, Joey! The lost temple of kin-yami!"_

_"Oi, don't just stand there gaping! Let's go!" They followed the board path towards the temple until it turned to unstable, crumbling rocks, and finally onto the brick temple pathway. They shivered with excitement as they entered the temple and looked around. It was a huge temple, tall and almost in perfect shape. But most of all, it was the thick darkness that mostly filled inside the temple, but the happy archeologists were too busy to notice this. Instead, they pulled out their flashlights and tripped around slowly, still too excited about their discovery. They only got about thirty-five feet into the temple when a noise brought their attention to darkness in front of them. Two red-gleaming eyes appeared and a growl echoed through the temple. Soon, their trembling of excitement turned into trembling of terror when a human-like figure appeared through the darkness. It's gleaming white teeth shinned brightly in the darkness and gave another dark growl._

_"Humans… what do you think you're doing here?" Too scared, they didn't respond, but simply stood their trembling. "Leave my sight, you disgust me." The short one slowly nodded and started to turn around and walk away when the tall one, out of either bravery or plain stupidity, lifted his trembling finger and pointed toward the figure._

_"B-B-B-But w-what about-t th-the st-statue…?" The red eyes narrowed and low growl escaped it's throat._

_"I said leave, disgusting creatures!" It growled loudly and they both lost their bowel control and ran screaming. The small, thin figure stood there in the shadow of the doorway, grinning slightly to show it's long canines. A another tall but muscular form walked towards him, crossing it's arms as he stood to the first figure._

_"Pathetic humans," the freckled one darkly grinned, also baring it's long, sharp incisor teeth. The smaller one gave a dark chuckle before turning around and headed back into the darkness of the temple._

_"Release the beasts on them," it spoke before the tall one grinned even more and soon the sound of the two men shrieking and groaning could be heard echoing all over the jungle until peace once again took hold of the mythical area._

_**x-x-x  
><strong>__**Woo! There it is! First chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :D (Yes, it's based off the app Temple Run. :3 Sue me.) Please read and review!**_

_The cold ice I liveth and inside the darkness I love  
><em>_~roo the ice vampir_


	2. Chapter one: Vacation's Over

_**Temple of Kin-Yami  
><strong>__**Chapter one: Vacation's Over**_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, it's so good," the thin boy moaned, his mouth watering. "It's so hot and tender… More, I want more!" It filled him quickly and just the sight of it made him beg for more. "More, more, I want more! Yes! Just like that, more!" He practically drooled at the smell of it all. "More meat~!" He finally got to the final piece, reaching for it and finding it the most delicious looking meat he ever laid his eyes on. Closer, closer it got to his lips and soon he could feel it touch his lips. He opened his mouth the eat it when–<em>

"Oi, Luffy! Time to get up!" Luffy was awoken from his mouthwatering dream when a rather soft pillow connected with his face and sent him rolling onto his back. He blinked his tired eyes out and gave a long yawn, still trying to realize he was now in reality and not his dream. He stared at the ceiling while spread out, a rather dazed look upon his face. His dream had been so perfect… He felt something heavy settle on top of him and he looked down to see Ace straddling him already in his black shorts, shoes, and red beads. "Hey, morning sleepy head." He leaned down and kissed Luffy's neck softly, earning a quiet moan from the younger one. "What were you dreaming about?" He kissed his earlobe. "It sounded like you were enjoying it." Luffy gave a little moan once again before answering.

"I was dreaming about the most delicious m-meat in the world… And before I could eat the best piece, you went and woke me up," he finished the last part in a frown and Ace chuckled.

"Baka. And here I thought you were dreaming about me." Luffy grinned and sat up, tackling Ace onto his back in a giant hug.

"Nope, but Ace is the next best thing I can dream about~!"

"'Next best thing?' I've been outdone by food… Am I losing my touch?" He asked mostly to himself before shrugging. He threw Luffy back onto his back and once again straddled him, resuming to kiss that delectable neck of his. Earning those cute little moans as he made his way down to Luffy's chest, he felt something harden beneath him and gave a mischievous grin. His free hand traveled down to Luffy's red and black boxers and rubbed his palm against the hard member. Luffy's breath hitched for a second before another cute moan came.

"A-Ace…" Ace's lips covered Luffy's and Luffy wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Ace finally pulled away and touched his forehead to Luffy's.

"So, is this better than your dream?" Luffy laughed and nodded.

"Definitely." Ace grinned in victory.

"Good." He got off Luffy, who gave a pout, and headed into the other room. "Because I just found the map that will lead us to the map that will lead us to… The Temple of Kin-Yami." Luffy's eyes widened and crawled to the edge of the hotel bed.

"Seriously? Ace, where'd you find that?"

"I got up early this morning and went searching around. I finally found the guy who had, I made a few deals, and tada! I got us the map."

"You're the best, Ace! Let me get dressed real fast." Luffy ran to the bathroom with his clothes bundled in his arms and Ace couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. His brother could be such a handful sometimes, but nonetheless, he wouldn't want to be with anyone else on this adventure. Ace grabbed his orange hat and green backpack. He quickly slid into his open yellow shirt and waited by the hotel window. "Oi, you almost ready Lu?"

"Hai!" Luffy came out of the bathroom with his small yellow backpack, straw hat, and open red shirt all ready to go. "We're doing another run?" He got a nod from Ace.

"Alright, let's go find that map." And with that, they climbed out the hotel window and slowly climbed their way down the building before safely making it onto the ground. Who needed to pay for a hotel room when you could split out the window? And eat-and-runs, easy! Ace pulled out the map and studied it as he walked down the busy cobblestone street. "Okay, let's see. First we have to get a ride to Petro. After that, we gotta walk to Mount Febi. It should be in one of the caves there." Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on! We'll get that map no matter what!" Ace threw his arm around Luffy's shoulders and tucked the map into his pocket.

"Baka, we can't go until we're well equipped." He gave a grin. "But I do like your enthusiasm." He leaned down and captured Luffy in another quick kiss, ignoring all the different looks passerby's were giving them. As they hitchhiked out of town in a cart filled with hay, Ace gave a sigh when Luffy rested his head onto his shoulder. "Too bad we couldn't vacation here a little longer. It was a pretty nice place." Luffy gave a nod.

"At least we got to go swim under the waterfalls, ne?"

"True, even if we were chased out of there for skinny-dipping." Both of them chuckled and Ace pulled his younger brother closer to him. "I'm glad you're here with me, Lu. I love you." Luffy leaned up and his kissed his older brother.

"I love you too, Ace." He placed another quick kiss on his brother's freckled cheek and smiled. "Wake me up when we get there?"

"No problem," replied the freckled male.

Two hours passed and Petro finally arrived. After waking up his brother and heading for a few stores, the two brothers were ready to take on Mount Febi. "Yosh! Bring it on, mountain! I can take you on!" Luffy shouted as they stood at the base of the giant summit.

"Baka, don't tempt it. Now, it should be one of those three caves. See them? Chose one."

"That one," Luffy replied, pointing to the one that was all the way to the right.

"Alright, let's get to it." Climbing the mountain wasn't hard, it wasn't very steep or unstable. You could say it was almost like climbing a rocky hill. Once they reached the cave, they pulled out their flashlights and looked around. The sound of water dripping could be heard echoing everywhere and Ace stood there just to listen for a moment. "Beautiful," he murmured before noticed a small rock plaque against the wall. "Oi, Lu. Over here." They walked over to his and Ace kneeled down and wipe away any moss on it. "It's in hieroglyphics… Let's see… _'To those who have darkness in their hearts, turn back now, for only those who are kokoro no yoi may enter.'_" Luffy tilted his head slightly.

"Kokoro no yoi?"

"It means good of heart."

"I know that, but that means you have to can't enter," Luffy stated and Ace rolled his eyes.

"I ain't letting you go into that cave alone. What if you end up injured or something's chasing you. No, we go together or we leave." The younger brother nodded.

"We go together."

"Good." Ace then proceeded to whack Luffy on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Baka, what do you mean I can't enter! I'm good of heart too!" Luffy chuckled.

"I know nii-chan is." He planted another kiss on Ace's cheek before motioning toward the cave. "You ready for this?" Ace ruffled Luffy's hair and took the lead.

"More than you'll ever be."

**x-x-x  
><strong>**Fail? So! What do you think? You like it? Yes? I can't believe how I wrote the beginning, I never wrote anything like that before. X.X I kept blushing the whole time I was typing it thinking 'oh gods, oh gods… Oh dear.' Haha fail right? The next few chapters will be longer, so don't worry bout that. :] So please tell me what you think! Thank you! Have a good day! :**


End file.
